


Ten Things I Love About You

by Diggy



Series: Riley Universe [SDV] [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Collection of short stories, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mushy romance, Self-Loathing, Sex, Smut, Supportive Relationship, and Everything else, bites, there's smut in #2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Sam and Sebastian began their relationship on rocky waters. Their first time together had been unexpected, and while it had surprised them both in some of the best ways possible, it had also terrified Sebastian in the worst ways imaginable. Then...the two of them entered into a relationship. A beautiful, crazy, messy, laughable, healthy relationship.  It was only after all of this occurred that Sam began to learn a few new things about Sebastian he never had before.Yet with each and every one of them -- no matter how odd or foul -- he loved him even more.[Based on "Sunshine Through Dark Clouds" but you can manage without reading that first.]
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: Riley Universe [SDV] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797919
Kudos: 53





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Archive Warnings subject to change throughout the length of this series. Rating is based off #2...and like four others I have in the works. X) The first is mild and sugary-sweet to rot your teeth! Make sure to check out my end notes? Enjoy!

#  **Ten Things I Love About You**

**a Sam x Sebastian romance by Diggy**

* * *

Sam and Sebastian began their relationship on rocky waters. Their first time together had been unexpected, and while it had surprised them both in some of the best ways possible, it had also _terrified_ Sebastian in the worst ways imaginable. He reacted at the time the only way he’d ever known how -- by running away. Throwing Sam out of his room and promising that extended to the rest of his life, Sebastian had inadvertently broken Sam’s heart more than he could ever understand, or Sam would ever admit.

The weeks that followed only crumbled both young men further. While Sam was heart broken and empty, Sebastian fell into a black hole of despair that he hadn’t visited since his teen years. Just as he lost all hope however...clarity began to come to him. Sebastian explored his own feelings and in doing so realized what an absolutely _horrible_ person he’d been to one of the most important individuals in his life. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven, of that he was sure. Sebastian didn’t deserve Sam’s affection or love, because someone like _Sam_ deserved so much better. 

Then, something both stupid and surprising happened. During a town blackout and the first major storm of the year, Sebastian wandered down Stardew Valley and inadvertently back into Sam’s life. Sebastian explained himself to the best friend he’d ever had in his life, and to his surprise -- Sam _forgave_ him. The two of them entered into a relationship. A beautiful, crazy, messy, laughable, healthy relationship. 

It was only after all of this occurred that Sam began to learn a few things about Sebastian. Yet with each and every one of them -- no matter how odd or foul -- he loved him even more.

####  1: Even if he saved his words, he made them count when it mattered.

* * *

_“I’ve never said that to anyone before.”_

When Sebastian had first said those words to Sam, the blond of the pair hadn’t truly understood the significance of them. Whether it was his post-climactic bliss still lingering in his bloodstream, or just the fuzzy warmth of being so thoroughly loved by Sebastian, he didn’t pay those words much notice. He hadn’t _really_ considered that Sebastian meant when he said it, so he failed to understand their significance.

Sebastian had girlfriends before him. He had dated, slept with, looked relatively happy on a few rare occasions. He’d had relationships that lasted months and longer with girls Sam just sort of expected to always stick around and then simply _didn’t._

The idea of Abigail came to mind in those regards. If Sam were being honest, he had the thought that one day he would probably have to watch the man he loved marry a _girl_ and stand beside him as if it didn’t burn a hole in his chest. He honestly believed it was going to be _Abigail._

Then, like all the ones before her, the relationship simply disintegrated. Looking back at all those relationships and situations, Sebastian _had_ to have said it at least once. If to no one else, at least to _Abigail._

And yet...that night when they lay in bed together and Sebastian curled up to Sam, nothing had felt so perfectly placed than those three little words coming off his tongue. Sebastian lay there beside his lover, hand over the blond’s heart thinking about how warm his skin was in comparison to his own. His skin was sticky with sweat and exertion, and his back still tingled with the feeling of Sam kissing his spine while he brought him to oblivion.

Sebastian curled closer into Sam’s body feeling his body mold to his as if he were specifically built for Sam and no one else. He kissed the salty-sweat coating that glistened over the curve of muscle on Sam’s arm and without warning or hesitation whispered to him,

_“I love you.”_

Sam hadn’t realized then exactly how monumental that moment was. He turned to Sebastian with a big, bright smile. Turning from his back to his side, Sam instinctively gravitated closest to Sebastian and pulled him flush against his chest. He smiled down at Sebastian with a wide, goofy grin and responded “I love you too,” as if it was something as natural to say as ‘please’ or ‘thank you.’ He’d then made the mistake to chase it with a light chuckle and an attempt at a kiss, only making his nonchalance worse for the darker male.

Sebastian had tensed with that. Sam could feel it in the way he just barely moved away and eyes dropped down and shrunk away from Sam’s affection. Sam’s happiness dissipated quickly, and he slung one arm over Sebastian’s waist, feeling his hesitation to be pulled any closer and sensing his own heart cracking under the pressure.

“What’s wrong?” The worry in his voice was gentle and careful. He reached up gently and brushed a stark black strand of hair out of his murky eyes, as soft as a whisper. He wouldn’t ever pressure Sebastian. He refused to force Sebastian to do or say something he didn’t want to or wasn’t prepared to because he knew from experience Sebastian would just run away from the uncomfortable situation. He never would. In the years he’d known him, befriended him, _loved_ him, Sam would never push him further than he knew Sebastian would be comfortable to move. He wanted every step in their life together to be from Sebastian’s own heart rather than his survival instinct.

Sebastian absently reached a hand out to Sam’s chest, one sole finger drawing a heart over his taut skin. It wasn’t a verbal approval yet, but Sam could feel him melting into his touch, gravitating closer.

“I’ve never said that to anyone before,” Sebastian whispered so low at first, Sam barely heard him.

Sam smiled initially, not really thinking about the significance of what that meant. 

Sebastian finally met his eyes, murky hazel eyes searching those bright blue ones with something that seemed to suck the breath right out of Sam’s lungs because it made sense _then,_ what he was saying and he could feel it’s weight pulling him down.

“No one?”

Sebastian shook his head very slowly and all the emotion and adoration and undiluted love Sam had for this one, difficult little man he had in his arms seemed to flood out of Sam’s every pore and skin cell all at once. The room nearly illuminated in the blinding light and warmth of Sam’s sunny smile.

Sebastian burst a smile himself and in the worst placed timing imaginable began to laugh before Sam had swallowed his glee by abruptly pulling him close in a suffocating kiss.

How ridiculous all this emotion was. All for just three little words? _Ludicrous_.

But it wasn’t. It was all part of the reason Sebastian had only ever chosen _Sam_ to say those words to. Crazy or not, silly as it be — for every inch of being he didn’t love himself, _he loved Sam._


	2. Two [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think your freckles are cute,” Sam teased moments before his hot lips trailed over the faint pink color flooding Sebastian’s neck.  
> Sebastian’s fingers stilled, his eyes drifting closed on their own accord and the smile on his lips spreading at just about the same speed that Sam closed his laptop.   
> “I have work…” he whined without real intent of stopping what was unfolding and not sparing the small laugh he made as Sam politely moved his laptop over to the nightstand.  
> “So do I,” the blond teased as his lips began their trek up his neck again. “And right now it’s to explain why I love all your freckles.”
> 
> [Rated E for explicit content]

####  2: Sebastian has freckles all over his body.

* * *

_“_ _ I hate them.” _ Sebastian made the statement nonchalantly, plopping himself on his side of the bed and cracking open his laptop like he had nearly every night since they’d moved in together. Sam frowned from the bathroom doorway, comb absently raking through his hair while his mind just thought about how many times he’d heard Sebastian complain about one detail of his body or another.

_ Hated his red roots. _

_ Hated his pale complexion. _

_ Hated his freckles.  _

It always stung a little for Sam to hear him say it. Sebastian hated so many little things about himself, and yet almost all of them Sam loved him twice as much for. 

Sam loved  _ all _ of Sebastian, even the imperfections he spent so much time and energy to hide.

“I think they’re cute,” Sam mumbled, likely too low for Sebastian to hear but not really trying to make himself heard anyways. Sam abandoned the comb and took one last glance at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before flipping off the light and drifting towards the bedroom. 

From the threshold between rooms, Sam paused for a moment, a slow smile on his lips as he admired the sight before him. Sebastian in bed, reclined against the bedroom wall with his laptop propped open, the dim blue light of his screen almost casting a iridescent glow to his skin.

Sebastian glanced up once he noticed Sam had become a statue in the middle of their bedroom. His eyes raked over him a moment; sliding over sun-kissed golden skin — smooth and supple, just begging for a taste — it made his mind wander. His eyes naturally gravitated to the trail of honey-toned hairs dipping into the pale blue elastic of pajama pants, low on his hips and making Sebastian bite his bottom lip just to keep himself silent.

Sam cocked a brow, a sly smirk making the blue in his eyes almost glow in the dim light. Warmth blossomed over Sebastian’s neck and quickly rose into his face as he realized he’d been caught staring. He immediately dropped his eyes back to the computer screen, pretending as if he hadn’t already been undressing his boyfriend with his gaze seconds prior. He knew it was a bit ridiculous. The soft sound of lithe fingers ghosting over keys filled the otherwise silence of the room like a musical score as Sam slowly approached.

As if Sam  _ would _ ignore the  _ look _ he’d just witnessed on Sebastian’s face. Even after their two odd years together, and the countless times they’d been intimate, Sebastian had always seemed six feet away on good days, and miles apart on bad ones. Rare was the occasion in which  _ he _ was the instigator in intimacy, and even rarer the chance to catch Sebastian so unabashedly  _ checking him out. _

It was flattering.

It was  _ exciting. _

It empowered Sam, truthfully. A shot of adrenaline to his own brain, like the thrill of a good riff in his ears, synchronized with the pulse in his bloodstream. Silently, the blond crossed the remainder of the bedroom, killing the center ceiling light before slowly waltzing over to the bed.

Sebastian tried  _ not _ to react. His murky eyes stayed trained on the screen before him, fingers dancing over his keyboard on autopilot.

The mattress shifted slightly as Sam kneeled on his edge of the bed, and it took all of Sebastian’s willpower not to give up the charade too soon as Sam maneuvered closer. 

“I think your freckles are  _ cute,”  _ Sam teased moments before his hot lips trailed over the faint pink flooding Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian’s fingers stilled, his eyes drifting closed on their own accord and the smile on his lips spreading at just about the same speed that Sam closed his laptop. 

“I have work…” he whined without real intent of stopping what was unfolding and not sparing the small laugh he made as Sam politely moved his laptop over to the nightstand.

“So do I,” the blond teased as his lips began their trek up his neck again. “And right now it’s to explain why I love  _ all  _ your freckles,” Sam murmured into the curve of his boyfriend’s chin. Sebastian chuckled softly, eyes closed and letting himself revel in the feeling of Sam’s lips on one side of his neck and his hand on the other. It wasn’t usual for him to be this warm to affection, and Sam was making damn sure he used the rare occasion to  _ both _ of their advantages.

“I don’t have  _ that _ many freckles,” Sebastian tried to laugh lightly, the sound broken by the feeling of Sam’s warm hand dropping down to the hem of his shirt and beginning its slow trec up his stomach. He felt his eyes flicker closed and breath grow heavy in his throat feeling warm fingers drawing lines of goosebumps over his stomach.

Sebastian swallowed thickly. Pale, porcelain skin warming under Sam’s lips, the soft pink hue rising up into his handsome face around the same time Sam’s thumb rolled over one pierced nipple. “I especially like tasting  _ each… _ ” Sam kissed a faint freckle on Sebastian’s neck and pulled his shirt up and over his boyfriends head faster and more fluidly than either of them expected. He wasted no time returning to his mission however. “...and…” Sam kissed another faint cluster on Sebastian’s shoulder, naturally shifting his body weight further down his pale lover’s own, strong hands pressing down on Sebastian’s hips while Sebastian’s hand found purchase along Sam’s strong back. “... _ every… _ ” Sam’s lips found another spot just a few inches away from Sebastian’s nipple and smirked at the tremble his lover gave him while he flinched in ticklish delight. “... _ one. _ ” 

Sebastian’s fingers found themselves in Sam’s blonde locks before he’d even thought of it or realized Sam had made it that far down. Sam could feel Sebastian’s breath becoming harsher with the movement of his stomach, the muscles in his abdomen flinching as he kissed down smooth, flat plains of cool, alabaster skin.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, pretending the kisses and licks weren’t having half the effect they did and he wasn’t half as ticklish as he was. As heat flooded his veins and the pressure built down low, however, it became increasingly more difficult to keep up the charade.

Sam — sun-kissed skin and muscle with golden hair like a god straight out of his dreams — just kept kissing every minuscule marking he found on his lover's body. He licked each one as if they were flecks of chocolate on Sebastian’s creamy flesh, savoring each taste as if it would be his last.

“I-I don’t have…” Sebastian’s voice trailed off feeling Sam’s hand curve under his thigh and mouth moving even lower down his body. “...t-that many freckles, S- _ Sam…” _ Sebastian trailed off with a squeak as Sam found an all new purchase of territory Sebastian was almost certain did  _ not _ have any freckles. “Oh,  _ fuck...”  _ he groaned hottily, feeling his spine curve and neck pull back on its own accord. 

Sam’s tongue was searing against Sebastian’s sensitive skin, licks and lips suckling his flesh like it was the sweetest fruit he’d ever tasted. Each flick of his tongue and nip of teeth sending sparks of electricity over Sebastian’s skin, making the hairs on his body stand in anticipation and mind cloudy to everything else around him.

“I-I don’t think I-I…” Sebastian wanted to finish with ‘ _ have any freckles there,’  _ as he felt strong hands sliding into the waistband of his shorts. The moment that same hand curled around his cock and Sam’s hot, wet mouth swallowed the head of his hardness, all coherent thoughts quickly melted into the moist heat of Sam’s mouth.

Sam sucked lightly, tongue swirling over his head and reveling at how Sebastian grew and hardened under his ministrations. He gave him a few tentative strokes, going off the way Sebastian’s fingers pulled at his hair and slew of incoherent noises he chanted like a prayer.

Sam unexpectedly let Sebastian fall from his mouth with an audible  _ ‘pop!’ _ and smirked at the pitiful whine his boyfriend made.

“Oh sorry, I got distracted.” He teased him with another stroke of his hand, watching a dribble of precum forming over his engorged tip. “Should I stop and look for more?” To make Sebastian’s concentration worse, Sam made a point to lightly squeeze and pull his hand, watching Sebastian’s entire body tremble in desire.

_ “Sam,” _ Sebastian begged, his body  _ burning _ hot enough to leave him frantic. “Fuck,  _ please _ .”

Sam was beginning to feel increasingly hotter just hearing Sebastian’s pleas. The heat in his pajama pants grew uncomfortable and he felt himself absently rub down the tent in his pants just for some much desired friction.

“You know,” he tried to joke calmly but the end of his second word became choked when Sebastian raised a knee that just grazed his own growing hardness. “Fuck,” he mumbled harshly, resisting the urge to bite down on Sebastian stomach despite the fact that Sebastian likely wouldn’t object.

“Sammy,” Sebastian pleaded between ragged breaths. His fingers dug harshly into Sam’s golden locks, blunt nails scraping against his scalp, pulling harshly on freshly washed golden strands until Sam groaned at the sting he caused.  _ “Please,” _

It was one of Sam’s greatest weaknesses hearing Sebastian  _ beg.  _ It wasn’t that Sam was big into making his boyfriend uncomfortable — nor that he took pleasure from it specifically. Hearing Sebastian push away all inhibitions though, open up to him and beg for his touch and attention...it was an aphrodisiac that hit so hard, it made stars erupt in his vision and his skin burn with something so deep and profound all he wanted in the moment was to hear him say it  _ again. _

Sam’s teeth sunk into Sebastian’s creamy skin until his entire body seemed to tremble with the moan erupting from his chest. “Fuck,  _ Sam.”  _ Sam’s thumb rubbing over Sebastian’s swollen head, swirled lazily until sticky drops formed on his fingers and Sebastian trembled in desire.

He wanted to hear it again. Sam wanted to hear Sebastian  _ beg _ for him to fuck him. Fall apart on his touch and tongue until he turned to dust around him. He wanted Sebastian to forget every little thing he hated about himself and believe how much he loved  _ him _ for it.

“Fuck me,  _ please.” _

Sam groaned hottily, open-mouthed against Sebastian’s stomach, hand still wrapped around his pale lover's weeping cock, lost to his senses for just a moment hearing those magic words. 

“Sammy,  _ please.” _

Now he was just playing  _ dirty. _

In one swift and albeit more rough maneuver than necessary, Sam pulled away from Sebastian’s torso and climbed up his body until he could take his mouth in a bruising kiss that sucked his soul right off his tongue.

Sam pulled roughly on Sebastian’s bottom lip until his liver hissed lightly. Fingers deep in those dyed raven locks, he almost phased out of his own thoughts at the taste of his tongue until Sebastian’s hands curved down his lower back and into the waistband of his pants and around the curve of his ass.

“I want to feel you come apart beneath me.” The sound escaping Sebastian’s throat after hearing those words was neither human nor anything less than  _ molten. _

Wordless, Sam pulled away a half-step from his lover and wasted no time riding himself of his pants. His blue eyes turned nearly black with liquid heat watching Sebastian flushed and red with lust undressing hurriedly.

They found themselves at a standstill then. Sam kneeling tall on the bed just out of Sebastian’s reach, one sun-kissed hand wrapped around his cock, giving himself a few tentative strokes in sync with the rise and fall of his chest and never letting his eyes fall away from Sebastian’s. It was a wordless moment, one that made so painfully clear every touch and word and jolt of energy igniting Sam’s body was entirely caused by  _ him  _ and no one else.

“Turn around.” Sam’s voice made Sebastian’s breath hitch in his throat but he obeyed wordlessly. Turning in his spot and kneeling on the bed, he bent his whole body forward until his spine curved in a perfect arch, head against the pillows, hands clenched tightly on the cushion’s hem.

Sam’s entire body could fit so perfectly over Sebastian’s it was hard not to lose himself for a moment and do so just to feel ever possible inch of Sebastian’s skin against his. 

The soft squelch of a pump bottle and Sebastian’s breath trembled in anticipation. 

Cool, slippery fingers probed and stretched him and Sebastian clenched nearly every muscle and joint in his body on instinct.

“Shhh…” Sam whispered tenderly, the edge of his nose skimming seductively over the faint curve of vertebrae on Sebastian’s spine as if he was following a treasure map. He felt his lover relax little by little, the movement of his own fingers warming the lubricant until he knew he was prepped and ready for him. 

The moment of anticipation.

_ Fuck. _

Fingers laced in the other’s, chest against his spine until their bodies moved in sync. It never got old.

_ “I love  _ every _ inch of you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I know, I know...it's been a while. But I'm working through it, and right now that means writing some Sambastian smut.
> 
> As always, comments literally inspire new things all the time and I thrive off them like Sam thrives off hearing Sebastian beg. *cough*
> 
> If you would like to come chat with me, (maybe make a request? Pretty please?! Or share some adorable fanart?) you can do so at my server: https://discord.gg/Md8xBJJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! First and foremost, comments literally inspire me all the time so please let me know if you're interested, what you like, what you don't like, or maybe what you hope to see. (There's smut in #2.) 
> 
> As you've probably gathered by now, this "story" or collection of "short stories" is all after Sam and Sebastian have an established relationship. It's technically based off the events that happened in my other fic "Sunshine Through Dark Clouds," but they are secondary characters in that one, and the main characters there are my OC female farmer and Shane. (And its currently on a break.) 
> 
> If you would like to read how their relationship started, however, you can check out "Preferably, You" which is where they mended their falling out and kind of opened up about their feelings. With that, I'm probably going to stop here since I have a tendency to talk too much in these end notes. If you would like to come chat with me, (maybe make a request? Pretty please?! Or share some adorable fanart?) you can do so at my server: https://discord.gg/Md8xBJJ


End file.
